Dinner for Two
by The Writer Keeps Writing
Summary: Mikuo had planned down a simple meal for him and his lover, after all the read-head was always so tired after his night classes. But it seems said boyfriend had other night plans in mind. [AkaKuo, PWP] - Part of the 'Digging That Red Spice' series


**Okay this fanfic was originally written with original characters and it was written as a gift for my best friend. I liked this very much so I decided to change the characters and post it because I'm proud of this, I never actually take the time to write things so yeah. I apologize if you find any odd names or the / / things. Enjoy!**

 **Pairing: Akaito & Mikuo with Tease!Meito**

* * *

It's been a while since I've been here, cutting vegetables nonstop.

 _Sigh._

I hated myself so much at the moment, because I decided that a 10 minute nap would be harmless. Ended up sleeping for 4 hours straight and now he might get home anytime now, and I just _hate_ to not have dinner ready by the time he comes back home. I don't know if he actually minds or not, honestly, but I know _I_ do. It might be just me, really.

 _Chop chop_

That should be enough, right? I'm honestly so mad at myself I even forgot what I was even trying to cook. But my thoughts were all suddenly interrupted when my vision became dark; two large hands were covering my eyes.

"Guess who~" Hummed out the owner of said pair of hands. He couldn't see it, but I rolled my eyes, just slightly though, because really, who else had a copy of the key? (I hoped me and him were the only ones ahaha…) Besides, I could recognize his voice _anywhere_.

"I kn-know it's you…!" I exclaimed, putting my hands over his, which were trembling slightly for whatever reason.

"Aww, you could _say_ my name though…~" His voice…he had a humming tone in it. What is he up to?

"A-Akaito…" I breathed out "I-I didn't notice when you c-came in…" Seriously, I didn't even hear the door open.

"I didn't _want_ you to notice it either. Surprise" he chuckled. He was surprisingly in a good mood, but that's not a bad thing at all. "Hmm, are you busy, Mikuo?"

"W-Well I am making dinner…" My words kept trailing off like if I was doing a bad thing.

"Hm. Then I guess I'll have to do things myself" He didn't even let me think about what he had just said before he casually started to kiss around the back of my neck and I knew exactly what he was talking about now. I can't allow this!

"H-Hey…w-waaait ju-just a s-second…!" Well, that didn't come out the way I wanted. I ended up blushing at the kisses I was receiving, and before I could turn around, which I was about to do, he started to press me against the counter, putting both of his arms around me to trap me. He wasn't doing it strong enough to hurt me, but it was enough to hold my weak arms down.

"Don't mind me~" I can just _feel_ the smile he has against my neck, which makes me pout.

"That's…that's _impossible_ …!" My words become a little agitated near the end of them because he decided it was a good time to start licking up and down my neck. And now it wasn't just the back; he carefully dragged it along the sides and even tilted my head up so he could have more space, making me tremble slightly because I am too sensitive for my own good. Oh, and it didn't end there, because he started to even _bite_ from time to time, and my skin being so pale, it would leave marks; maybe faint marks, but they would stay.

I still was in denial, as I struggled in his grasp still, but both he and I knew no matter how much I tried to escape, I wouldn't be able to, for more reasons than one. My failed attempts of freedom earned me a throaty chuckle from him, though.

"Hah, this might be the first time I catch you in denial. It's amusing, to say the least~" That humming, now actually kind of sexy, tone still lingers on his voice.

"Nn…I'm…I'm busy…" I manage to blurt out, but he only chuckles at me again, pressing me more against the counter.

"Oh please, both of us know you don't really care about dinner anymore; I already have my dinner right here, anyways" He has a point. But I still felt really embarrassed and shy and was only able to let a small moan in response, which pleased him.

For a while, he just teased me, biting along my neck a couple of times and even sucking on those spots, because he just _loved_ to leave marks all over my neck (and my body), but after making sure I wouldn't struggle further (I was starting to get into the 'mood' anyways), he let go of me to work one of his hands up my shirt; his cold fingers easily found their way to my nipple who instantly reacted, making me react and let out a small mewl.

"Gah…!" Why was I getting extremely embarrassed today? It's not the first time, but I figured it was probably because he did take me by surprise. He didn't seem to care about the reason as he was more than pleased by my 'innocent' reactions. And he wanted more, or that's what I could conclude when he stopped being a tease for a moment and decided to make a bold move by moving his free hand straight to my pants, more specifically under my pants, more specifically into my underwear, more specifically to take a hold of my cock. And I didn't expect that, so my reaction was:

"Mnagh! H-Hey…! Wh-what…a-are…" moan loudly and spit out a lot of nonsense. I didn't want him to notice I was actually getting _really i_ nto it and because of it my cock was getting hard. But he does what he wants, doesn't he?

"Hah, surprised you there, Mikuo?" Again, I could just feel his smile against my skin. He decided to leave my neck alone and move up to my ear, and once there, he licked all over it, _slowly_ in hopes to get me even more around. And it worked.

"N-No, w-wait…" I started to shake my head, trying to say words but only moans and mewls would come out "W-What…got you s-so horny out of nowhere…?!" First coherent thing I got to say after a while. He casually breathed out against my ear, which made me shiver.

"Your ass" If this was a normal day, I would have expected it, but my mind being so confused now, that only made me feel even _more_ embarrassed, and I didn't think that was possible. "C'mon, it's not like you don't want it too~ You can't deny it, not with this solid evidence in my hand" That's when he gave my cock a big squeeze, earning him a long and wet moan from me.

"I-I…mng…th-that's not…" _True,_ is what I wanted to say, but I couldn't bring myself to say it because it really wasn't true.

"Miiimiii~ Indulge me for once~" What does he mean for once? I do it all the time. But I guess it's time I indulge myself.

"…Nm…F-Fine…" Now this became mutual, and there was no turning back (that was never an option, but now it's clear that it's not).

"That's more like it" He said with a tone of satisfaction on his voice, and that's when he let go completely of me. At first, I didn't understand why. First thing I figured was that we were to take this to the bedroom, but he quickly showed me he had other plans.

"Turn around please?" I did as commanded although with a bit of hesitation. As soon as I was facing him, he gave me a sweet, chaste kiss which he ended quickly. He gave me a suggestive grin and then put his hands on my waist, lifting me up and then setting me down on the counter.

Oh god, no. This was _not_ happening right?

…Yes, it is.

Again, his teasing self went away when he decided to just open up (more like break open) my buttoned shirt, exposing my skin. I quickly hugged myself, partly because I got shy but also because I quickly got cold, but he made me stop doing so. To be more comfortable with the position, he spread my legs so he could get between them, and close enough for him to start planting kisses all over my bare chest.

"Hm~ As soft as usual~" He commented with a smirk as he didn't hesitate to bring his tongue along with his kisses, making me shiver once more and respond to his 'innocent' comment with mewls. I could feel how my cheeks were starting to get red too.

As shy as I was feeling, I was a curious one so I dared to look down. He must have sensed I would do so, because he instantly looked up and our gazes met. For a moment, we just stayed like that, but his gaze became more suggestive and he moved his tongue all the way down to one of my nipples, running it all over and around it, _still_ looking at me. I started to shiver again, and my shyness got the best of me so I looked up to the ceiling.

I still could feel his gaze on me as he continued to tease around my nipple, licking over it mercilessly. And then, he decided to take to the next level and start to suck on it; mercilessly too. That made me spit out a sharp moan as I shut my eyes tightly.

"A-Aah, A-Aka…!" We were just starting and I was already moaning out his name. He didn't seem displeased by this at all though.

"Mikuo~" He let go of my nipple for a second to say that, as if responding to my call. I didn't dare to respond though, and he didn't give me time anyways, as he took my sensitive nipple back into his mouth, sucking on it as well as circling it with his tongue and _god_ that felt good. I brought one of my hands to his hair, running it along it slowly as my legs wrapped themselves around him, bringing him closer to myself.

He decided to make another bold move and he suddenly bit around my nipple, obviously leaving a mark of his teeth around it. That sent a shiver down my spine and because of that I made a small jump that was accompanied by a wet moan. He was rather amused by my reaction and decided to graze his teeth around my now abused nipple, and that made me grip onto his hair a bit tightly as well as squeezing him slightly with my legs.

A bit more of that and he finally let go of my nipple. Well, he finally let go of _that_ nipple, because he thought one wasn't enough and moved his head to the ignored one, giving it his full attention now and repeating the antics he had previously used on the other one. The only thing he didn't repeat was leaving a bite mark around this one, but I was not at all bothered by that. I was glad he took the time to repeat the whole process, because hey, the whole thing did arouse me. I was a bit more into it this time and my moans flowed out of my mouth in a smooth manner and I even tugged at his hair from time to time, something he did not disapprove of.

A few more minutes later and he let go of my nipple, standing back a bit to see his 'masterpiece'.

"Man, they got _so_ red" His stupid grin made me feel even shyer than I already was, but it's not like he would stop staring anyways.

"I-It's your f-fault…" I only muttered as I turned my head to the side now with a slight pout.

"I'm glad to hear you say that" I didn't have to see his face to know he was grinning, it was obvious or maybe I knew him very well. "Well, would you look at this?" The question caught my attention so I looked down to see what he was referring to. "That small teasing got you rock hard" He put a hand over my crotch as my 'rock hard' cock was still concealed under my pants and underwear. Nonetheless I felt when he squeezed my crotch _very_ well and so I squirmed a bit, letting out another moan "Seems my job is just starting, heh"

He took his sweet, _sweet_ time to undo my pants because he had decided to kiss me in a rough manner. Although our teeth hit a bit because of how sudden the kiss was, we made it work and it soon turned into a hot dance of our tongues, with him leading the whole process. I, for my part, followed him without hesitation as I tilted my head and leaned forward; my moans never stopped.

We parted for air, both of us needing it badly. But unlike me, he was still doing something, and that was getting my cock out, which he did, finally.

And there stood my cock up, up and proud, ready for attention. Gosh, it was so embarrassing because he just kept staring at it! And with his stupid perverted grin too!

"W-What? W-Why a-are you staring…!?" I ended up sounding a bit panicked, and he just chuckled at me again.

"You know, I never get to see a good view of your dick. I might as well even take a photo of it" He started to reach out for his pocket, and that's where I suddenly blurted out a big _"N-NO!"_ and covered myself with my hands. He ended up laughing now. "Aww just kidding Mimi, I know how shy you are~" He playfully stuck his tongue at me and then looked back down, nodding his head to my hands. "Off, I'm about to do something for you"

"…Mmn…" I slowly removed them, exposing myself again. He then kneeled down in front of me, which got me so nervous because I couldn't believe this was actually happening. He mumbled something I couldn't catch and wish I did, but I soon forgot about when he, with his biggest smile, decided to take my _whole_ cock into his mouth like was just some lollipop or something.

" _A-Aahhh~!_ " I painfully let out a loud and wet moan once more, my hands finding their way back to his head, gripping at his hair instantly. He seemed (very) pleased at my reaction and began to suck me off, _slowly_.

He started to take his sweet, sweet time again. He carefully moved to my tip and began to bob it into his mouth while he brought his hands around my cock, stroking it in a teasing manner, making sure he pressed his thumbs along it. I started to squirm again as this was driving me insane and it was _just_ the beginning.

I'll be honest, this is the first time I've ever received a blowjob, I was not aware it felt _this_ good. And I'm not embarrassed to say I'm enjoying every minute of it.

Once he decided it was enough, he then started to suck me off again, but he only took half of my length inside his mouth as he was still up to masturbate me while keeping me in his mouth. For him, all of that wasn't enough, so he decided to drag his tongue along my cock, too.

"Ah…hhah…A-Aka…~ Mnn…" I shamelessly began to moan out his name as I shivered in pleasure. I am sure my face had the most embarrassing expression it could ever do at this moment, and he wanted to look at it, so he did. I felt how he took my cock out of his mouth to speak to me.

"It seems you're really into this~ funny how you were denying all of this at first" He said teasingly as his hands continued to work up and down my cock, making it difficult for me to speak.

"…dn't…ve…" My words were airy so I'm pretty sure he couldn't catch them.

"What was that, Mimi?"

"…I-I shouldn't…h-have…" He seemed to be pretty amused by this, considering first thing he said was _'OOOH…~'_ , making me regret my words because gosh they were so embarrassing! What was I thinking?!

"My my, aren't we plainspoken now? Guess I have to make sure you regret even _thinking_ of saying no" And that's when he let go of my cock…only to take it again into his mouth; _all_ of it, again, and start to suck it in a quick manner, sometimes dragging his tongue, sometimes grazing his teeth around it.

My mind was blank, and I didn't even care if anyone heard me now; my _god_ how much I was enjoying this. I couldn't stop my moans; I tried, but I seriously couldn't. The kitchen was filled with "Ahh..."'s, "Ak-Akaito…!"'s and the like, making the atmosphere 'wetter' than it already was.

I was ready to climax when…

"Alright, that's enough" He just stopped.

"…W-What…?"

"Hmm?" He looked at me like he didn't just stop sucking me off.

"…" I didn't want to say it. He knew what I wanted to say, it was written all over his face; but so was the 'Say it' he wanted to tell me. "…W-Why did y-you s-stop…?"

"You were about to cum, right? I can't let you do that" He said simply, with a gorgeous grin on his face.

"B-But why!?" I started to whine a bit like a little child, thing he obviously found amusing.

"You can't be the only one enjoying this; although I greatly enjoy those moans of yours~ they're _soooo_ sexy" He casually said with his everlasting smile.

"Y-You w-want me…t-to…?"

"Yes, Mimi. I want you to suck my dick" Why did he have to be so blunt about it!? My face just turned beet red, but I knew full well he wasn't kidding at all.

"I-I…" Well, there was no other choice, right? "O-Okay…" I slid off the counter. I stood there, only staring at him with a pout.

"Something bothering you, Mimi?" It seemed like he actually had no idea what was bothering me, so I just mouthed 'Those clothes…' and decided that I, too, could make bold actions so I simply got rid of his shirt, as quickly as possible. Once it was off, I felt so much more comfortable "My, aren't we bold now~" He couldn't just hold back, could he?

"H-Hush…" I mumbled this as I kneeled in front of him now. Unlike him, I undid his pants in seconds, pulling them down along with his underwear to be greeted by his erect cock.

"Look how you got _me_ with all those sexy moans you do~ better take responsibility, huh?" He looked down at me with that suggestive smile of his.

"I-I know…" I responded as I glanced up at him.

Unlike him, I was actually a bit shy as I started by licking around his tip. I earned a grunt, so I continued. Placing my hand around his cock, I positioned it in front of my mouth and slowly slide the tip of his cock into my mouth. I then decided to circle it with my tongue it as slow as I could because _yes_ , _I_ could be a tease too.

"Getting r-revenge now, huh…?" He obviously knew I was being like this because he had been teasing me all night long. I nodded my head to make that fact clear to him but then he clicked his tongue, putting his hand on my head "Don't think so" And that's when he suddenly pressed my head down so his entire thing would go into my mouth.

I am lucky my gag-reflex is, at this point, almost non-existent so deep-throating him like this was much easier than it should be, although I did tremble and stop my actions to grow accustomed to the sudden change of pace. But I decided it was better to not be a tease about this and once I felt comfortable, I started to suck him off, up and down, quickly while dragging my tongue. I was mirroring his actions to be honest, and he seemed to be enjoying them very much so, because he added pressure on my head from time to time so I would go as deep as I could.

I honestly don't know what got into me, but I moved my hand down to my own ass, specifically to my entrance, which I started to tease with my index finger. I admit, I wanted attention too, but he had been giving it to me the whole night, so I wouldn't stop this because I wanted to be selfish.

As the time passed, I was already fingering myself with my index and middle finger, stretching myself out because I was sure that once I was done with this, I want him _in_. I sound like such a whore, talking like this, but hey, I get horny too…

I tried to be subtle about what I was doing to myself because I didn't want Akaito to notice, but he ended up noticing anyways. "Woah, are you fingering yourself? How rude, I wanted to tease you there too" He let out a chuckle. When I looked up at him, I didn't expect him to be blushing. "Don't stop that; that's hot. Didn't know you were _this_ desperate for me"

I gulped, because I know I would regret what I was about to say "Hihh…Hihh'am…" Although it was muffled by his cock, he knew I said "I am" and that made his eyebrows raise in surprise, because I'm sure he didn't expect me to be so 'plainspoken', like he said earlier.

"Dammit Mikuo, you're killing me here. I'll guide you, you take care of yourself" And with that, he put both of his hands on my head, and he started to thrust his hips into my mouth; it was like he was fucking my mouth. He was being rough, because I apparently turned him on very much so, but even so he was careful to not be as rough as he wanted to be because, as non-existent as my gag-reflex was, it could still be triggered and he didn't want me to choke. I, for my own part, added a third finger into myself to accelerate the process. I admit I was being a bit careless with myself as I had never done this before, so it hurt me slightly, but I didn't care; I wasn't focusing on that, anyways.

I tried my hardest to not make myself climax because I knew Akaito wanted to make me do so himself, but it was so hard not to do so, so I stopped my fingers from time to time and distracted myself with the thing I had in my mouth. It worked.

After a few more thrusts, Aka couldn't take it anymore and shamelessly released himself inside my mouth, stopping my actions altogether. Luckily he wasn't deep into my mouth when he did so, so it was easy for me to swallow the whole thing.

"Man…" He seemed pretty satisfied and yet, he was still _rock_ hard. He still wanted more.

I slowly let go of his dick, coughing a few times and taking air to regain myself. All he did was pat my head as he waited for me to be ready for what was next.

As I stood up, I slid my fingers out of myself, very embarrassed to look at his face but I had to anyways.

"Turn around, I want to see your work" He casually said with a huge grin on his face. I had no other choice but to turn around. He quickly pulled down my pants and underwear, and I could just _feel_ his stare. Gosh, I couldn't take it! So embarrassing…"My, it seems you prepared yourself well enough. Have you secretly done this before?" He said as he teasingly pushed his thumb into me, moving it around and sometimes dragging it along my walls, which made me shiver in pleasure.

"A-Ahh…I-I…n-no…" I could never do that!

"Heh, I know what I'm going to do with you next time" He said as he pulled his thumb out. I didn't even have time to ask him what he meant by that, because in less than a second, he suddenly pushed his cock inside my entrance, _all_ the way in, in one swift movement.

" _A-AAHH~!_ " I couldn't take it anymore. Right there, I climaxed. I had been holding it for so long.

"Man…that felt nice, huh? I feel very welcomed right here" He claimed as he 'playfully' slapped my butt while I was still recovering from my sudden orgasm.

"Mmnngh…!"

"Heh…I hope you know we're not done, Mimi" That's right, he was still fully erect in my butt.

"I-I…Aka-Akaito…" Was all I could say, because I wasn't sure of what to say, honestly.

He suddenly gripped my hair and pulled me back; not harshly, but not so gently either, and he moved his head closer to my ear, as he whispered against it:

"I plan to make you cum as much as _I_ want tonight, so prepare for the ride"

It was a long night indeed.

* * *

 **OKAY THIS WAS REVISED AND FIT TO THIS COUPLE SO THERE YOU GO**

 **HEY FUTURE HEY HEY HEY WAKE**

 **IM WRITING MORE SOUHARU FICS SO IF YOU LIKE THAT-**

 **also would you like to roleplay with me pls-**


End file.
